Buscando El Amor
by Lynnda Northman
Summary: Bella ama y adora a Jake hasta que descubre que la engaña,inicia una serie de citas y ella no parará en su búsqueda hasta encontrar a su amor verdadero,que será quien menos lo imagina
1. Prefacio

**Buscando El Amor**

**PREFACIO**

_**Él me ama ¿cierto?**_

_**Llevamos una buena temporada saliendo juntos…**_

_**Pero no soy suficiente, al menos no para él**_

_**Necesitaba variedad según me dijo**_

_**Y yo creí que era el amor de mi vida, que viviríamos juntos**_

_**Me engañó, me mintió y en el camino me destruyó**_

_**¿Por qué ellos si pueden hacerlo y yo no?**_

_**Suficiente, el poder es mío**_

_**Es hora de que yo pueda divertirme sin presión, sin remordimientos.**_

_**Hombres, cuidado, he llegado yo…**_

_**0000000000**_

_**Ya saben, Stephenie Meyer es dueña de los personajes de la serie Twilight, yo solo juego un poco con ellos, es una ¿historia de amor? Puede ser…algunos personajes son de mi querida invención y todos son humanos, ciao.**_


	2. Segundo Aniversario

**1.- Segundo Aniversario**

_**Bien, esta es mi historia, soy Isabella Swan, pero si me quieres y no deseas verme enojada, llámame solo Bella.**_

_**Tengo 26 años, soy Chef, me gusta la cocina, y soy jodidamente feliz…**_

_**Bueno, lo de jodidamente feliz esta en veremos…soy afortunada en los negocios, porque tengo dos, un restaurant por el día y un pub por la noche, pero desafortunada en el amor.**_

_**Pensaba, y hablo en pasado, que tenía la relación perfecta, el novio cariñoso, la vida resuelta.**_

_**Me equivoque por completo, ¿quieres saber en que me equivoque?, bueno, solo tienes que leer esto, te aseguró que te reirás, tal vez luego de idiota no me bajarás, pero, esta es mi historia, veras como me convertí del tonto felpudo que era, a la mariposa que soy…**_

_**0000000000**_

-Que deliciosa cena Isabella, seguro que haz vuelto a cocinar tú, ¿cierto? Decía una rubia mientras se sentaba arriba de la mesa de la cocina.

_**Una chica pálida de cabello color negro suspiró cansadamente mientras sacaba una charola con galletas de café**_

-Ahhh claro que no, es nuestro aniversario Salma, dale un poco de crédito a mi adorado Jacob y por favor si me aprecias no me vuelvas a llamar Isabella

-Bueno, entonces no te molestará que le pida la receta de estas galletas que huele pecadoramente bien ¿o sí? Dijo Salma con una sonrisa irónica

-Salma no empieces dijo Bella mientras sacaba con una pala especial las galletas y las depositaba en un cuenco de madera

_**Bien dice el dicho: "Hablando del rey de Roma y el tío que se asoma"…**_

Un chico moreno con pelo largo hasta los hombros y sujeto en una coleta entró en la cocina con gesto desenfadado

-¡Salma! Que sorpresa verte en la cocina con galletas en la mano dijo el moreno mientras sujetaba a Bella de la cintura y la besaba

-Querido Jacob, Bella dice que tu cocinaste…ese pato a la naranja te quedo excepcional y el fideo a la cantonesa no tiene igual, pero, ¿podrías darme la receta de estas divinas galletas de café? Preguntó Salma con una fría sonrisa

-Salma, salma, cariño, tengo que decepcionarte, esa es la receta secreta de mi padre y como comprenderás solo pasa de padre a hijo, pero cuando quieras te mando una canasta llena de ella….

**Las cosas comenzaban a sonar feas, era bien sabido para Bella que Jacob, su novio, y Salma una de sus dos mejores amigas, no se llevaban nada bien…**

-Bella, ¿podrías preparar un poco más de fideo?, el que hice ya se terminó y Embry quiere un poco más…. ¿podrías hacerlo cielo? Preguntó Jacob

-Claro Jake respondió Bella con la mejor de sus sonrisas

-Bien, entonces iré con los chicos, y date prisa amor dijo el chico antes de salir de la cocina con el cuenco de galletas

_**Si había algo que Bella adoraba en la vida, era su profesión…amaba cocinar y era la mejor Chef de Londres…sus padres, divorciados y con nuevas parejas de nuevo, le habían dado el dinero suficiente para poner un pequeño local de comida que al paso de seis años ya se había convertido en un restaurant y también era dueña de un pub famoso y favorito de bandas locales y algunas de fama internacional que habían empezado a tocar allí cuando eran apenas unos desconocidos, había agrandado el lugar hasta convertirlo en un restaurant de cuatro estrellas donde trabajaba de día que se llamaba Luna Nueva y al lado del local estaba su pub llamado Crepúsculo…y solo tenía 26 años y podía jurar a quien se lo peguntara, que ella, Bella Swan, era inmensamente feliz.**_

**En su cocina totalmente equipada, Bella se sentía cómoda, así que fue reuniendo todos los ingredientes y los utensilios necesarios para preparar los fideos mientras tarareaba Fly Me To The Moon de Frank Sinatra**

-¿Sabes lo que pienso Bella? Dijo Salma

-No, no lo se, pero estoy segura que me lo vas a decir en cualquier momento respondió Bella

-Pienso que eres una tonta

Y Bella en lugar de molestarse, soltó un suspiro y con las manos en las caderas miró a su amiga tratando de parecer enfadada

-Salma, ¿Por qué piensas que soy una tonta?

-Bien Bella, te daré mis razones, son simples, solo son tres… ¿quieres escucharlas?

-Adelante Salma, dímelas…

-Bueno Bella, en **primera**, tu adorado Jacob debió haberte llevado a comer a algún restaurant, en **segundo**, no debiste haber cocinado, y no intentes seguir mintiendo al decirme que Jacob cocinó porque ese neandertal no sabe ni prepararse solo un café y en **tercera**, el estúpido que tienes por novio, no debió haber traído a sus amigotes a celebrar su _"Segundo Aniversario de Novios"_, mírate Bella, en serio, mírate, estas elegantemente vestida cocinando para Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared y Seth, no lo entiendo, en verdad…trato de entenderte a ti y al comportamiento machista de Jacob, respóndeme esto sinceramente, _¿en verdad lo amas demasiado para estar trabajando en un día que se supone es especial para los dos como pareja?_

**Bien, debo aclararles porque Salma se la pasa cuestionando y analizando todas y cada una de mis conductas.**

**Ella es Psicóloga, mi Psicóloga personal, por eso le permito que se entrometa en mi vida, se que ella me dice las cosas como son, pero no siempre le hago caso.**

**En verdad, en este momento si que amo a Jacob, tal vez tenga razón y no debí haber cocinado, pero me gusta la perfección y ¿Quién mejor que yo para cocinar en mi aniversario?**

-Salma, sabes que en verdad amo a Jacob desde el bachiller y cuando por fin decidió fijarse en mí me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo, ¿Por qué simplemente no aceptas que soy feliz?

-Bella, te diré algo, no te engañes, o ¿ya se te olvidó cuando te puso los cuernos con Leah?

-El cambió Salma, me ama, ya solo tiene ojos para mí respondí yo mientras me quitaba el delantal y sacaba los fideos del horno

-Sí, solo tiene ojos para ti cuando está contigo, pero te volverá a engañar respondió Salma en voz baja para que Bella, su dulce e inocente mejor amiga no escuchara

_**0000000000**_

-Jake amigo, ¿ya viste que Leah ha vuelto a la ciudad? Preguntó Embry mientras tomaba una galleta de café

-Déjalo estar Embry, Jake solo tiene ojos para Bella, ¿cierto? Preguntó Seth

-Claro que sí, ya prometí serle fiel a mi chiquita respondió Jacob

-Vamos Seth, Leah es tu hermana dijo Jared

-Pero eso no le quita lo zorra que es dijo Seth con tono cortante

-Vaya Seth, cualquiera diría que odias a tu hermana dijo Quil

-Bueno, Bella es mi amiga y no me gustaría verla sufriendo de nuevo por culpa de Leah

-Tranquilo Seth, no me acercaré a Leah dijo Jake

_**0000000000**_

**En casa de Lauren Mallory…**

-Leah que bueno que haz vuelto, Londres es aburrido sin ti decía una rubia mientras abrazaba a una chica morena

-Lo sé Lauren, pero tenía pasarela en Milán y no podía dejar tirado el proyecto respondió la morena mientras iba al mini bar y se servía una copa de whisky

-¿Irás a ver a Jacob? Preguntó Jessica

-Claro que sí Jess, sabes que él y yo somos dinamita en la cama

-Pero ha regresado con Bella después de todo, dicen que la muy estúpida le perdonó que la haya engañado contigo, tal vez ya no quiera verte más dijo Lauren

-Eso esta por verse dijo Leah mientras vaciaba su copa

_**0000000000**_

-Rosalie, por favor, dime que irás, no podemos hacerla esperar decía Alice

-Alice, pueden esperar, somos críticas, si queremos destrozamos cualquier lugar en nuestra columna respondió la rubia

-Pero ya quiero ir, Jasper tenía una carrera y en verdad quiero conocer porque es tan bueno ese restaurant

-¿Cómo dices que se llama Alice? Preguntó Rosalie con un suspiro

-Luna Nueva respondió Alice

_**0000000000**_

-Jasper, ¿Dónde dejaste mi cuaderno de anotaciones? Preguntaba un furioso Edward

-Arriba del televisor de mi cuarto respondía un rubio mientras entraba al baño envuelto solo en una toalla a la cintura

-Eddie, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Preguntó Emmett

-Necesito ese cuaderno porque ahí tengo anotadas donde serán las próximas audiciones teatrales respondía un Enojado Edward

_**0000000000**_

_**Dejando en claro que, Bella es Chef, Salma es psicóloga, Rosalie y Alice son críticas de platillos y restaurants y tienen su columna de gastronomía internacional, Jasper es corredor de autos, Emmett es jugador profesional de futbol americano, Edward es actor de teatro y Jacob y pandilla tienen una empresa de publicidad.**_

_**Ahora sí, adiós…**_

_**Espero sus Reviews, son alimento para mi alma**_

_**Lynn Cullen**_


	3. Sueño de una noche de infidelidad

**2.- Sueño de una noche de infidelidad**

_La fiesta estaba divertida, los amigos de Jake, mi dulce Jake, eran demasiado escandalosos, pero Seth es un amor, aunque es más chico que yo, es realmente muy maduro a diferencia de los demás…_

_De pronto, siento la necesidad de ver a Jacob que por alguna extraña razón, no se encuentra en el comedor de mi departamento…_

_Lentamente y para mi desesperación, no lo hayo en ningún lugar…bajo a la calle, tal vez haya salido a dejar la basura…_

_En la mano llevo su celular, no ha dejado de sonar y no quiero contestar y ser inoportuna…_

_Mi peor pesadilla, el mayor de mis miedos, se ha hecho realidad…_

_Recargado en la farola, con una rubia asombrosa, se esta besando mi novio, mi Jacob…_

_El celular se desliza de mis dedos sin poder hacer nada y hace un ruido tremendo en la silenciosa calle…_

_Ambos detienen su beso apasionado y se voltean a ver quien los ha interrumpido_

_Ella me mira y sonríe con lástima_

_Él me mira tal cual desvergonzado, me dirige una sonrisa y vuelve a besarla ¡frente a mí!, no le importa que yo los miré, no le importa mi dolor…._

_**A placer, puedes tomarte el tiempo necesario, que por mi parte yo estaré esperando, el día que te decidas a volver y ser feliz como antes fuimos…**_

_Tanteando busque el reloj despertador tan __**original**__ que me regaló Ángela y consigo apagarlo…son las 6:00 am…_

_No pierdo el tiempo, tomo mi móvil y llamó a Salma_

_**0000000000**_

-Dame una buena razón por la cual me estas llamando en plena madrugada y no debo colgarte Isabella murmuró una adormilada Salma

-Me está engañando, no se que hacer, me está engañando murmuró rápidamente Bella

-Haber, más despacio, no hables tan rápido, ¿Quién te está engañando Bella?

-Jacob

-¿Ahora con quien fue? Preguntó Salma enojada

-No lo sé, no se su nombre, es rubia, bueno, así estaba en mi sueño

-¿En tu sueño? ¿Me estas diciendo que soñaste que Jacob el bastardo te estaba engañando en tu sueño? ¿Me despertaste a las 6:00 am para decirme que todo lo del engaño fue un sueño?

-Bueno sí, pero los sueños significan algo ¿no? Pregunto desesperada Bella

-¿Ahora si crees en el significado de los sueños Bella? Preguntó Salma con tono mordaz

-Por favor, necesito hablar Salma, por favor, ¿puede verte en 10 minutos?

-¿Estas loca Bella? ¡Claro que no! Te veo a las 8 si bien te va en Luna Nueva y me invitas el desayuno…

-Salma… ¿Salma? Preguntó Bella al no oír nada

_Genial, me colgó…es ya muy tarde para dormir…ahhh demonios…_

_Se duchó y medio hora después con un conjunto azul marino de chaqueta, blusa, pantalón y un par de mocasines del mismo color, bajó al portal el aire gélido la recibió, sonriendo y aún con su hermoso pelo negro húmedo, camino una cuadra calle abajo y se dirigió a su restaurant._

_**0000000000**_

_Luna Nueva abría a las 8:00am, no un minuto antes, no un minuto después, y cerraba en punto de las 2:00 pm_

_Había veces en las que se metía y cocinaba el menú del día, otras simplemente daba las instrucciones y otras solo echaba una mirada, tenía un personal competente, todo iba de maravilla, pero aún después de una semana, echaba de menos a Diana, su camarera estrella, le había dado vacaciones de dos meses por la llegada de su primer bebé y en su lugar había entrado un chico que era actor de teatro… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ahhh sí, Edward Cullen había dicho…_

_**0000000000**_

-Ya estoy aquí y aún no te perdono que me hayas levantado a las seis de la mañana Bella dijo Salma mientras se tomaba un vaso de agua de golpe y conservando aún sus lentes de sol como señal de su enojo

-Lo siento Salma, necesitaba hablar con alguien

-Y nada mejor que arrancar a Salma de golpe de los brazos de Morfeo ¿verdad? Preguntó con ironía la chica

De pronto un chico de piel pálida, pelo desordenado de color castaño y de unos impresionantes ojos color verde, músculos bien definidos y vestido como si estuviera listo para ir a una cena de negocios se presentó ante su mesa

-¿Desean ordenar algo señoritas? Preguntó Edward

-Dos capuchinos con dos de azúcar y un poco de menta por favor dijo Bella sin mirar al chico

-En seguida estarán listos dijo el chico antes de marcharse

-¡Wow! Bella, ¿Quién es ese bombón? Tienes que presentármelo dijo Salma mientras se comía con la mirada a su nuevo camarero

-Salma, tranquila, es el reemplazo de Diana y es actor dijo con una mirada de incredulidad

-Bella, por mi puede ser barrendero, pero eso no deja de quitarle lo bueno que está suspiró Salma

-En fin, estamos aquí para hablar de mi sueño, aterriza Salma dijo Bella con fastidio

Una vez que los capuchinos, tostadas, jugo de uva y revueltos con tocino estuvieron en la mesa, comenzó la charla…

-Bella, solo hay algo que te diré, hasta que no agarres a Jacob el bastardo con las manos en la masa, no podrás saber si te engaña de nuevo, no te aferres a lo que sucedió en tu sueño, además dime, ¿ya tiene los signos otra vez?

_**0000000000**_

_Los signos, sí, aquellos con los que se encontró aquella primera fatídica vez, a los que se enfrentó sin aviso…_

_Llegaba tarde a sus citas, siempre oliendo a perfume femenino, notas en su chaqueta, llamadas extrañas en medio de la noche cuando se quedaba a dormir, excusas tontas para cancelar citas y el golpe maestro llegó cuando habían quedado a cenar en Nobu y la había llamado para cancelar porque tenía junta y ella no queriendo perder la oportunidad de cenar en un lugar que tanto le había costado reservar, invitó a Ángela a ir con ella._

_Su mayor sorpresa llego justo cuando el postre…_

_Una morena exótica de piel cobriza, brillante melena negra y unas piernas kilométricas enfundadas en un vestido corto rojo que parecía haber sido metido con mantequilla, llegaba de la mano de su novio que se suponía estaba en medio de una junta importante que duraría horas…_

_Estúpidamente se dijo que era una cliente, hasta que algo en su andar y sus facciones le demostró que esa no era una cliente cualquiera, era Leah Clearwather, su ex novia._

_Y como para reafirmar más la situación, la morena le había plantado un beso a Jacob, dejando así de lado las dudas de que solo eran amigos, y que sí eran algo más…_

_Ángela al ver lo sucedido, había pagado y prácticamente la había arrastrado fuera del restaurant evitando así que siguiera humillándose._

_Me dolía reconocerlo, pero algo me decía que había vuelto a las andadas, llevaba una semana actuando de forma sospechosa, siempre que sonaba su celular se le notaba nervioso y el colmo de los males es que seguía oliendo al mismo perfume de la vez pasada…ese asqueroso olor a lavanda_

_**0000000000**_

-Sam, que hermosa esta la jefa dijo entre dientes Edward mientras miraba embobado a Bella

Sam, el jefe de camareros sonrío a Edward

-Edward, Bella tiene novio

-Pues que suertudote es el tipo

_Ahhh, ¿Cómo se sentiría enrollar un dedo en uno de sus mechones de su hermoso cabello negro?_

-Quieren más café en la mesa cinco Edward dijo Sam bajando de su nube al chico

_**0000000000**_

Un chico moreno con el pelo sujeto en una coleta y enfundado en un sobrio traje negro con rayas azules y zapatos negros iba caminando a su sala de juntas cuando sonó su móvil

-Black dijo con tono profesional

-Hola cariño dijo un vez molosa

-Ahhh Leah, ¿Qué pasa corazón?

-¿Podre verte hoy? Anda me gustaría comer en Luna Nueva dio la chica antes de soltar una carcajada

-Leah, no seas pesada, te llamo más tarde para ver donde comemos

-Esta bien, esperaré tu llamada cariño…

_Sabrina, la nueva secretaria, rubia como le gustaban, y con una microminifalda y una blusa negra con amplio escote sonrío ante él_

-Buenos días Sabrina

-Buenos días jefe, aquí le traigo todas las carpetas que me pidió y le recuerdo que a las once tiene una cita con la empresa Ferrari

-Mmm Sabrina dijo Jake mientras pegaba a la secretaria más a él y deslizaba una mano por el trasero de la chica, eres realmente excelente

-Jefe, yo no soy ese tipo de mujeres dijo una seria Sabrina mientras se soltaba de él y comenzaba a caminar a su mesa

_¡Demonios! Susurró Jacob, pensé que estaba disponible_

-Ohh lo siento dijo Jacob con sorpresa

Pero de pronto, la chica se volvió y sonriendo le dijo…

-Por los menos no en horas de trabajo

Embry que había visto la escena se acercó a él sonriendo

-Jake, deja algo a tus pobres amigos, las tienes a todas…

_**0000000000**_

Salma se había marchado rumbo a su consulta dejando a Bella en un estado de reflexión que no le gustaba

Debía dejar los problemas personales en casa se dijo mientras entraba en su despacho de dos habitaciones que compartía con Ángela, la puerta de la derecha era el despacho de su amiga y el de la izquierda era el de ella

La puerta de Angie estaba abierta…

Ángela su mejor amiga estaba frente a su lap completamente absorta

Así que sin hacer mucho ruido se acercó a ver que veía su amiga

La página decía

_**¿Buscando el amor de tu vida? Dejar de besar sapos y encuentra a tu príncipe… .mx**_

-Hola Ángela

La chica en cuestión dio un salto enorme y trató de tapar la pantalla

-Hola Bella

-¿Qué te pasa? Luces nerviosita eh

-¿yo? ¿A mí? Nada…solo estoy revisando unas páginas de que me recomendaron…

-Entonces ¿Qué es eso? Preguntó Bella al ver que de la lap salía una canción que decía…

"_No pierdas el tiempo, déjate llevar por tus instintos, besa aquí, besa allá, hasta tu amor encontrar"_

_Sonriendo, Ángela dijo por fin…_

-Ok, es una página de citas donde conoces chavos, tienes ligues, subes tu foto, tu perfil, te mandan solicitudes, escoges y tienes una cita, bueno, eso me dijeron, eso me dijo una amiga, no creas que yo estoy inscrita ni nada parecido…

-Sí claro, una página de citas y tu no estas inscrita…ajá dijo Bella con cara de incredulidad, seguro tu amiga que te la recomendó debe estar muy desesperada

-Ohh sí, pobre, muy desesperada, sí claro dijo Ángela

Bella entró en la puerta de la izquierda

Y sin perder el tiempo, Angie con una enorme sonrisa, volvió a su página

_**0000000000**_

Tyler, su mejor amigo, guapísimo, de pelo y ojos castaños, vestido con jeans azules y una abercrombie azul cielo pegada que decía "Muérdeme" estaba sentado en su silla con los pies en su escritorio y utilizando su teléfono

-Puchunguito mío, debo colgar, mi jefa ha llegado y me esta mirando de forma muy fea

-Hola Bella bellísima dijo Ty con una sonrisa, ¿Qué haré hoy?

-Podrías empezar por bajar tus pies de **Mi** escritorio Ty

Tocaron la puerta y entró un mensajero con un ramo de azucenas

-¿Señorita Isabella Swan?

-Sí, yo soy dijo mientras recibía su ramo

Ty tomo la tarjeta y leyó

-_**Para el amor de mi vida, la mejor chef del mundo, mi solecito personal, te amo, atentamente, Jake**_… ay ese hombre es un encanto, quiero un clon dijo Ty suspirando

-Que sean dos dijo Talissa su encargada de llevar la página web del restaurant, ahhh jefa querida, es increíble tu novio, llevas dos años con él y todavía tiene lindos detalles contigo. Es único, Bella ya no hay hombres decentes, te lo digo que llevo 5 matrimonios y divorcios por igual

-Sí, lo quiero tanto, es tan dulce…y detallista suspiró Bella

-Ahhh sí, pero Bella, preocúpate cuando te diga que te quiere tanto y te de un besito en la mejilla y te diga que le duele la cabeza y que esta tan cansado para hacer el amor o haya quedado contigo para cenar y te cancele pretextando junta de trabajo…pero no, ni se te ocurra dudar de él, es el amor de tu vida y a ti no te sucede nada de eso…dijo Talissa

-Sí, nada de eso dijo una sombría Bella

-Te sacaste la lotería con él jefa, ¿Segura que no tiene un hermano? Preguntó Ty

-No, no lo tiene dijo Bella sonriendo

_**0000000000**_

_**Ok, un capítulo largo, si, es que me pique escribiendo, esta historia esta inspirada en la película genial llamada "Cansada de besar sapos"…**_

_**La historia será parecida, pero no igual…**_

_**Dejando en claro que Ángela es socia de bella**_

_**Tyler se encarga de traer y recomendar a la gente bien de Londres al restaurant **_

_**Talissa es la administradora de la página web titulada:**_

_**.mx jajaja**_

_**Espero que les sigas gustando, me voy, ciao.**_

_**Y recuerden, sus Reviews son alimento para mi alma.**_

_**Lynn Cullen**_

_**0000000000**_

**_Y enormes besos y abrazos de parte de los Sexys Edward, Jasper y Emmet Cullen para mis amiguitas:_**

_**Lorenita.Weasley, 3rillcullen, Edwardkaname, Christti e Inmans que son super y me apoyan leyendo este loca historía mía y dejan sus adorados reviews, ahora sí, besos desconcertantes de Edward jojojo, ciao.**_


	4. Mi día

**3.- Mi día**

_Luna Nueva hervía en actividad, el restaurant estaba lleno de todas las amistades y clientes importantes de Bella_

_Había copas de champagne cristal circulando entre los invitados, canapés de caviar y jarrones con olorosas azucenas en cada mesa._

_En la entrada, una foto de una hermosa Isabella Swan_

_¿La ocasión? _

_Las grandes críticas especialistas en Gastronomía, Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon llegarían a cenar y de la cena dependía que Luna Nueva se volviera uno de los pocos restaurants más selectos, cotizados, populares y con cinco estrellas de la caótica Londres_

_El momento especial por el que Bella tanto había luchado, y que mejor que estar rodeada de sus amigos y por supuesto, de su novio._

_Su madre, la gran diseñadora de ropa, Renee Dwyer y el popular detective Charlie Swan, no habían podido asistir y ambos habían mandado sendos regalos anticipando su éxito, Renee le había mandado un espectacular vestido vaporoso color vainilla con detalles malva, resaltando su palidez, sombra color malva, labios con brillo delicado, su cabello negro lo llevaba recogido hacia atrás en un elegante moño y el regalo de Charlie lo llevaba en el cabello, unas dormilonas de brillantes Swaroski que sujetaban su moño._

_**0000000000**_

_¿El almuerzo?_

_Mariscos con salsa de langosta, pechuga de pollo a la nuez, duraznos con crema_

_¿El veredicto?_

_**0000000000**_

-¿Qué opinas Rosalie? Preguntó Alice mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de vino

_Por primera vez, la severa Rosalie Hale, se había quedado sin palabras…_

-Supongo, continuó Alice al ver que su amiga no hablaba, es que Luna Nueva subió de estrella y tendrá una amplia pero positiva crítica…

_Había comido en los restaurants más selectos y sofisticados del mundo pero, ese pequeño pero elegante lugar era divino, era cierto que ella era muy dura con sus críticas, pero ese lugar se había robado algo de ella, algo que la unía a la comida de ese lugar y ala chef que con tanta maestría había cocinado…_

_Sí, Luna Nueva era ahora un restaurant de cinco estrellas…_

-Alice, esta comida ha sido excepcional e inigualable, podemos felicitar a la chef Swan

_**0000000000**_

-Míralas Bells, ambas sonríen, eres una suertuda, estoy segura que tu sueño será realidad, tu restaurant acaba de adquirir nivel dijo una alegre Ángela

-Lo sé Ang pero ¿Dónde está Jacob? No puedo acercarme a oír sus críticas sin el apoyo de mi Jake, iré a buscarlo dijo una preocupada Bella

_**0000000000**_

-Ty, vamos, no puede postergar más el encuentro, tenemos que ir por Bella, dijo una decidida Talissa

_**0000000000**_

_Bella estaba con el rostro enmarcado por la tristeza, la decepción y la furia al ver que Tyler y Talissa avanzaban hacia ella con gesto decidido, no ayudaba en nada_

-Solo cinco minutos pidió Bella al ver que ambos la apuraban con la mirada

_**0000000000**_

-Gracias a mis colaboradores que siempre están conmigo, Ángela, Tyler, Salma, Talissa y Sam, Emma, Sophie, Edward y Richard, todos juntos hacemos un equipo, aquí todos somos amigos y hemos sacado adelante este lugar, Luna Nueva adquiere una estrella más, una estrella que nos lleva hacia el éxito a todos y gracias a las expertas Rosalie y Alice por estar presente hoy aquí degustando con todos nosotros nuestras especialidades

_**0000000000**_

-Cocinas de maravilla dijo la rubia

-Eres única, Luna Nueva será cotizadísimo ahora dijo Alice

-Gracias chicas, siempre pueden venir aquí, siempre tendrán una mesa esperándolas dijo Bella con una sonrisa que estaba lejos de sentir

-Isabella, no dudes que regresaremos dijo Rosalie

-Por favor, haz de esta mesa nuestra mesa especial dijo Alice

-Claro que sí chicas y ¿saben? Pueden llamarme Bella, mis amigos lo hacen

_**0000000000**_

_Jacob no había llegado, ni una nota, ni una llamada, nada…_

_**0000000000**_

_Había resultado un éxito total la comida, por fin su restaurant era de cinco estrellas, ella era más famosa de lo que había soñado, pero su novio no había estado allí para celebrarlo con ella…_

_**0000000000**_

_Llegó a su piso en su Masseratti negro, sus placas personalizadas lo decía todo:_ _**ChefBellaSwan**_

_**0000000000**_

Prendió la luz, dejó su bolso y sus llaves en la mesilla de la entrada….

Avanzó hacia su cuarto…

Allí, en medio de la estancia, había un bonito arreglo floral de rosas blancas con una tarjeta

_**Sol mío, lamento no poder haber estado allí contigo, pero mañana en la noche te llevo a celebrar, te amo.**_

_**Jacob.**_

Tiró la tarjeta al suelo mientras unas solitarias y traicioneras lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas

Se sentó frente a su tocador y comenzó a quitarse su hermosa peineta, después cepillo su cabello hasta quedar brillante y sin más, se derrumbó frente al espejo, enterró su rostro en sus manos y lloró…

_**0000000000**_

-¿Qué diría la inocente Bella si supiera que ahora mismo estas conmigo Jake? susurró Leah mientras deslizaba una mano por el pecho desnudo del moreno

Jacob Black, lucía relajado, estaba profundamente dormido en brazos de su amante

_**0000000000**_

-No lucía muy alegre Isabella susurró Ángela

-¿Cómo iba a estarlo si el bastardo no se apareció? Preguntó una furiosa Salma

-Quizá tiene mucho trabajo dijo un esperanzado Tyler

-O un proyecto importante dijo Talissa

-Existen los teléfonos dijo Sam

_**0000000000**_

-¿Qué tal tu día Edward? Preguntó Jasper

-Divertido dijo el chico antes de dejarse caer en el sillón, por cierto vi a tu novia y a Rosalie

-¿Lucía enfadada? Preguntó Jasper

-Para nada, se le notaba divertida, además era la invitada de lujo junto con Rosalie

-Ahhh tengo que llevarla a algún lugar selecto, de esos que a ella le fascinan, prometí acompañarla a comer hacer dos días pero tenía una importante carrera y le cancele

-¿Por qué no vas con ella a comer al restaurant donde trabajo? Preguntó Edward

-Pero ya fue ¿no? Preguntó un confundido Jasper

-Pero no fue contigo dijo Edward

-Eres genial Ed, le llamaré ahora mismo

_**0000000000**_

-Mamá, se está pasando, ¡Es una zorra!

-Cálmate Seth, recuerda que ante todo, Leah es tu hermana

Sue Clearwater miraba con reprobación a su no tan pequeño hijo

-No mamá, lo siento pero no puedo seguir solapándole este comportamiento a mi hermana, o se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo gritaba Seth

-¿Qué me vas a decir? Preguntó Leah con tono socarrón

-¡Que eres una zorra sin sentimientos y que dejes a Jacob, el tiene a Bella! Gritó Seth

-Jacob podrá tener a mil Bellas pero me prefiere a mí, es más, durmió conmigo hermanito, por eso no llegó a la celebración de tu amiguita

-Reniego de ti Leah, no soporto tener a una cualquiera como hermana

-Pues yo odio que defiendas a Bella, yo soy tu hermana susurró una furiosa Leah

_**0000000000**_

_**Ahhh que capítulo tan más revelador…**_

_**¿Les gusta o no?**_

_**Díganmelo en un review**_

_**Recuerden,**_ _**sus Reviews son alimento para mi alma.**_

_**Lynn Cullen**_

_**0000000000**_

**_Hello, muxiximas gracias a Krosp, 3rill Cullen, christti y LoReNiTa.WeAsLeY que siguen apoyandome y leyendo mis lokeras jsjsjs y sobre todo, alimentando mi alma, un beso desconcertante de Edward, muxos abrazos de oso de Emmett y lindas sonrisas de Jasper, Alice y Rosalie les enviaran tips de moda a sus correos _**

**_Ciao_**


	5. El Exxetter

_**HOLA, MIL DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA, PERO...LAS SALIDAS AL BAR, EL NOVIO JOJO, AMANECER (ME FASCINÓ) Y MUCHAS OTRAS COSAS MAS, ME DEJABAN CON POQUITIN DE TIEMPO, ASI QUE DECIDI LLEVARME MI LAP AL GYM DONDE ENTRE TIEMPO Y TIEMPO TERMINÉ ESTE CHAP, MI ENTRENADOR ME AYUDO MUCHO JOJOJO, WENO ESPERO SINCERAMENTE QUE SIGAN LEYENDO, BEXOS.**_

* * *

**4.- El Exxetter**

_Londres despertaba lentamente, un gélido aire se colaba por todos lados, ni rastros del sol que se aparecía de vez en cuando para calentar el día…_

_No tenía muchas ganas pero el trabajo lejos de ser una obligación, era su pasión, su necesidad de vivir…_

_Un blazer negro, unos jeans el cabello suelto y sus alpargatas planas la ayudarían a sonreír un poco más…_

_**0000000000**_

_Detrás de la barra de vinos y licores se encontraba un alegre Edward escuchando música de su iphone…._

-Buenos días Edward ¿Y Sam?

-No está, fue a la bodega por más vinos pero ¿quieres un capuchino con menta o un té de maracuyá con limón? Preguntó Edward

-¿Cómo sabes de mis preferencias locas?

-Ah te observo dijo Edward que trataba de sacarle una sonrisa genuina a su hermosa jefa

De pronto el móvil de Bella sonó y el rostro de la chica resplandeció

-¿Jake? Hola amor…sí aquí… ¿Qué? ¿Ahorita?...esta bien, dejaré encargado a Sam…sí, lo sé…besos, te veo ahí…bye

-Mmmm Edward mientras llega Sam ¿te puedes encargar? Preguntó Bella

-Claro jefa, descuide dijo Ed

_¿Que demonios hacía sonriendo como idiota a su hermosa jefa que parecía que lo miraba sin realmente verlo, sabía que tenía novio, que era un desgraciado con ella, y aún así corría para ir a verlo?, nada, no tendría oportunidad con una belleza así…_

_**0000000000**_

_El parque estaba lleno de gente pasando, chicas trotando, novios caminando de la mano, una pareja de ancianos compartiendo una concha y miles de palomas comiendo tranquilamente el maíz que la gente dejaba caer…eran 10:30am…_

_Jake la había citado a las 9:00, ¿Qué hacía allí, sentada en una banca con las piernas encogidas haciendo el papelazo de su vida esperando a su novio que no llegó y encima no le avisó? ¿Acaso solo sabía llorar?...sonó su móvil _

-Bella mía ¿Qué planes hay para esta noche? Preguntó Jake…

_¡No se había olvidado de ella!…._

_-_¿Puedes ir a cenar conmigo? No pude ir al parque, llegaron unos clientes se excusó el chico

-Mejor te invitó a cenar en mi depa dijo Bella

-¿Y crepúsculo no abrirá hoy? Preguntó Jake

-Angie y los demás podrán encargarse sin mí

_**0000000000**_

Salma estaba con su paciente estrella, un chico con problemas de sueño

-Ella, Debra, mi ex novia, quería quedarse con la mitad de todo lo que compramos durante los ocho meses que vivimos juntos, dejé que se llevara el Dvd, a Morris el gato, las tazas de porcelana china pero a Fido no se lo dejé, es mi dálmata y yo…

_Y así sin previo aviso se quedaba dormido sobre el diván_

Sonriendo, Salma dejó a Alex y fue por una taza de café con canela…

Lentamente se dejó caer en su silla y checó su reloj, cinco minutos después, Alex despertó y la miró confundido

-¿En que estábamos? Preguntó el chico

_**0000000000**_

Checando que no hubiera nadie observando, Ángela comenzó a checar su correo en su página de citas

"_**Placer instantáneo, ¿Qué esperas? Entra decía una página**_

_**0000000000**_

Tyler y Talissa estaban afuera, en la mesa de reuniones, revisando el menú y la lista de popularidad de los mejores restaurants

-¿Angie? Gritó Talissa

Sobresaltada, solo pudo contestar

-Voy…

_Demonios…miles de páginas comenzaron a aparecer en su pantalla_

-Ángela….estamos esperando dijo Talissa

-Vamos a ver si Angie ya tiene las fotos dijo Tyler

No paraban de aparecer páginas…

"**Muérdeme", "Hazme tuya", "Sangre caliente"…**títulos de ese tipo se dejaban ver en su pantalla…que hago, que hago susurraba una desesperada Ángela

¿Qué más puede ir mal?

Talissa y Tyler acercándose…

Se paró y trató que su cuerpo cubriré la pantalla…imposible si eres delgada

-¿Ángela donde están las fotos del evento? Preguntó una furiosa Talissa

-Ehh…yo….no se respondió Ángela

-Tyler me dijo que las estabas imprimiendo

-Mmmm en media hora te las llevo respondió una nerviosa Ángela

-Sí, no te fallará, en serio dijo Tyler

-Bien…no tardes…tengo una resaca horrible dijo Talissa antes de irse

-¿Qué diantres te pasa Ang? Preguntó un curioso Tyler

-¿A mí? Nada…

Tyler la escrutó con la mirada

-Como que nada, mírate, ¿que tienes?

-¿Prometes no decir nada? Preguntó Ángela

-Eso depende dijo Ty con una pícara sonrisa

-Bien, lo que pasa, es que una amiga entró a una página de citas y conoció a un chico al que le gustaba el rollo del masoquismo y todo eso….

-Seguro que lo despachó enseguida dijo Ty

-Ehh no, el problema es que le gustó dijo Ángela

-Mmm pues que desesperada es tu amiga dijo Ty sonriendo

_**0000000000**_

_Estaba preparando la cena al compás de Si te vas de Mario Doom cuando Jake llamó…_

-¿Qué tal amor?

-Todo mal cariño, te llamó de rápido, lo que pasa es que no podré llegar a cenar, unos clientes quieren ir a cenar y pues ya sabes, es para el negocio

-¿Otra ves Jake? ¿Por qué me dice apenas? Ya esta todo preparado

-Lo se amor pero recuerda, el negocio debe prosperar, tengo que irme

-Mmmm y ¿A dónde irán?

-¿Qué? Ahhh no se, oye me tengo que ir, besos…

-Desgraciado dijo Bella

_**0000000000**_

-Me canceló

-¿Otra vez? ¿Ahora que se trae?

-Eso me gustaría saber, por favor Salma, ayúdame

-¿Piensas seguirlo por toda la ciudad? Son casi las ocho Bella dijo la chica

-¿Y si le llamo a Sonnia su asistente?

¿Qué le vas a decir? ¿Le dirás, Sonnia me podría decir donde esta Jacob poniéndome los cuernos otra vez por favor? Preguntó Salma

-¿Quién nos puede ayudar?...ya se…háblale a Sam, el es muy amigo de Jake, dile que le hable a Embry y le pregunté donde están y listo…dijo Salma

_**0000000000**_

Diez minutos más tarde, Bella tenía la respuesta

-¿Qué es el Exxetter Salma?

-Maldito bastardo…..Bells….el Exxetter es el….el lugar donde Leah se desnuda para promocionar una marca de ropa íntima…dijo Salma

_**0000000000**_

-No, no, no y no, comprende Bella, no pasarás, no entran mujeres

-Lo siento Salma, yo entro porque se me de la gana

La chica pareció meditar hasta que tomó su móvil y le marco a una paciente

-¿Vania? Soy yo, la doctora Salma…

_**0000000000**_

El Exxetter era un club nudista de mucho nivel, no cualquier gente entraba…

-Se los digo, si entran es con el atuendo, no con esas fachas y me disculpa doctora pero así las corren decía Vania mientras les entregaba medias, ligueros y lencería fina

-No sabes el gran favor que nos haces Vania decía Salma

-O sí lo se, por eso me atenderá gratis durante una semana ¿le parece? Preguntó Vania

-Claro dijo Salma…

_**0000000000**_

_Con una peluca roja y con una lencería francesa de lo más escandalosa, Bella no se reconocía….Salma se sentía ridícula enseñando más de lo que deseaba pero acompañando a su amiga en todo momento…_

_Fueron a los privados y allí, sentado en un sillón, sin la corbata, el saco tirado y la camisa azul – que ella le había regalado por su cumpleaños – medio abierta y con Leah sobre el con un diminuto bikini estaba su adorado Jacob_

-¡Jake! Dijo Bella enojada

-Ups dijo una sarcástica Leah

-¿Bella? Preguntó un confundido Jacob

-¿Esta es tu cena de negocios amor? ¿Con la zorra de Leah? Preguntó una furiosa Bella

-Amor déjame explicarte yo….

-Eres un maldito bastardo Jacob

-Solecito, no te enojes, yo…. ¿y que haces aquí vestida así? ¿No estabas preparando nuestra cena? Preguntó Jacob con desfachatez

-¿Y tu no estas ya cenando? Preguntó Salma con ironía

-Déjala que vea lo que prefieres dijo Leah con una sonrisa cruel

-Tú cállate dijo Jacob

-Eres un imbécil dijo Salma haciéndole una seña obscena con la mano

-Bells déjame explicarte decía Jacob mientras seguía por todo el local a una furiosa Bella

Antes de abandonar el local, Bella se volvió

-¿Sabes que Jacob? Te puedes ir a la mierda

_**0000000000**_

-Soy una idiota dijo Bella

-Odio decirlo pero te lo dije muchas veces, una que le perdonas y Jacob vuelve a las andadas

-Es un cabrón y la pendeja soy yo, pero Salma, te lo juro, no me vuelvo a enamorar….

-Cálmate Bells, hay mejores hombres que esa porquería humana

-Maldito cabrón…. ¿a donde vamos Salma? A mi casa no…dijo Bella

_**0000000000**_

Fueron a parar al pub de Zoraya….allí la dueña cantaba al desamor entre tequila y tequila…

-Malditos hombres….decía una Bella ya muy pasada de vodka y tequila

-¿Qué hace por aquí la famosa Isabella? Preguntó Zoraya

-Celebrando que ya dejo al pendejo de su novio que la engañaba dijo Salma mientras se tomaba su copa de whisky de un golpe

-No llores por un tipo así Isabella…mejor sonríe y véngate dijo Soraya

-¿Y como? Si la pendeja engañada fui yo decía Bella ya casi arrastrando las palabras….

-Míralo de esta forma, ellos son mujeriegos, pues vuélvete hombreriega

-¿Hombreriega? ¿Qué demonios es eso? Pregunto Salma

-La hombreriega puede andar con varios sin darle el corazón a ninguno hasta que encuentre a su pareja ideal…respondió Zoraya

-Hombres…cuidado…he llegado yo gritó Bella antes de terminar su trago de tequila

-¡Salud! gritaron los demás que se encontraban en el pub

-Brindemos por las mujeres cabronas dijo Zoraya

-Y por mi amiga gritó Salma

_Tres botellas de tequila y dos de whisky, y Salma y Bella ya coreaban la canciones de Zoraya…._

_**0000000000**_

_**He vuelto, ¿Qué les parece? **_

_**Pobre Bella, su adorado Jake la engaña y por fin se dio cuenta…ahora le toca divertirse…. ¿que pasará?**_

_**¿Les sigue gustando? **_

_**Díganmelo en sus Reviews y sigan leyendo mis locuras**_

_**Recuerden,**_ _**sus Reviews son alimento para mi alma.**_

_**Lynn Cullen**_

_**Por cierto, muchos besos y sonrisas deslumbrantes de mi adorado Edward a:**_

_**christti**__**, LoReNiTa.WeAsLeY, Krosp y Terra por pasarse por el capitulo anterior, las kero muxo.**_

_**Ciao**_


	6. Amadeus, cita 1

**5.- Amadeus, cita 1**

_Morenos, rubios, altos, bajos, ojos azules, ojos verdes, ojos negros, ojos miel, músculos bien definidos, pelo largo, pelo corto, con rastas, estilo militar, con barba y sin ella, algunos con una simple toalla alrededor de su cintura, otros en bóxers blancos, recostados en mi cama y algunos sobre la alfombra, todos ellos sexys a mas no poder, había por lo menos, treinta de ellos regados en mi cama, el piso y el baño…todos sonrientes y tan dispuestos…_

_Lentamente y de forma perezosa me desperté y sonreí, lista a besarlo cuando…_

_¡Maldito despertador!_

_Solo son las 09:00am_

_Maldita resaca, maldito Jacob, maldita yo por creer en él, bendito vodka, buenísimo whisky y el santo tequila que me ayudaron a olvidar_

_Pero se acabó, no más, soy una __**Hombreriega**_

_Ni que decir que llegaría tarde al trabajo….un momento, ¡soy la jodida dueña, puedo llegar tarde!_

_Así que en calzones y mi sport favorita me deslice por todo mi departamento con una bolsa jumbo en mano y fui tirando todo lo que ya carecía de valor para mí y que no me aportaba nada y mucho menos me ayudaba a lograr mi objetivo, todo lo que Jacob el bastardo me había regalado…_

_El peluche rosa, la foto que Jake se había tomado y había mandado a enmarcar pensando que así lo extrañaría menos si tenía una foto de él…maldito egocéntrico… nuestras fotos juntos, los discos que le gustaban y que yo escuchaba solo por complacerlo, todo lo que el alguna vez me regaló fue a parar a la bolsa de basura, incluso la ropa que fue dejando…_

_Ahhh también se había dejado una carpeta con un borrador de una campaña importante en la que estaba trabajando…_

_Me duché sintiéndome mejor y con una blusa de manga larga color verde y un pantalón de vestir del mismo color me sentí bien….pero con los primeros tres botones desabrochados me sentí perfecta…nada de tacones bajos, una zapatillas altas y ligero maquillaje…_

_Mi deportivo negro se deslizaba silenciosamente entre el ruidoso trafico de la caótica Londres al mediodía…llegué al banco, había algo que debía hacer de inmediato…_

_**0000000000**_

-Señorita Swan, que gusto tenerla por aquí de nuevo, ¿Qué desea? Preguntó el señor Smith el gerente del Royal Banco

-Señor Smith, seré directa, quiero restringir a Jacob Black el acceso a mis cuentas, los motivos me los reservo, solo deseo que el ya no pueda mover dinero de mi cuenta y ni que ni siquiera pueda ingresar a mi base de datos, ¿me entiende?

-Claro que si señorita Swan, sus deseos son ordenes para mí

_**0000000000**_

_Esto de ser Hombreriega no es fácil, me va a costar….lo sé, pero lo voy a lograr…el restaurant no podía ir mejor, la clientela había aumentado y pronto empezarían a llegar a tocar todas las bandas que así lo quisieran, la invitación estaba abierta y la sugerencia había salido de Edward, mi ahora mesero estrella…_

_Tenía rato que no pasaba tanto tiempo frente a mi lap…_

_¿Cómo era la página?...ahhh sí…_

_www . Buscandoamor . com . mx_

_De inmediato la página se cargo y apareció un brillante eslogan:_

_**¿Buscando el amor de tu vida? Dejar de besar sapos y encuentra a tu príncipe…**_

_Me quede embobada viendo la página y así me descubrió Ángela…_

_Comencé a enfadarme cuando ella gritó a todo pulmón…_

_-Tyler es oficial ¡Bella esta desesperada! Ven Tyler tienes que ver esto, ¿no que no Bells?...Tyler..._

_**0000000000**_

-¿Ya viste Edward? Buscan gente para una importante obra de teatro dijo Sam con periódico en mano

-Sí, gracias, ya lo vi, pero piden gente con experiencia y lo mío aún no tiene reconocimiento

-¿Por qué quieres ser actor? Pregunto Sam

-Cuando actúo, siento que puedo ver el mundo desde el punto de vista del personaje, no es que me sienta otro o que intente serlo pero me siento bien, puedo volar…

_**0000000000**_

-Haber Ángela, ¿ponerme menos edad y no poder poner mi nombre verdadero?

-Bella despierta, es lo que se hace

-Angie, ¿no que no sabías nada?

-Acuérdate de la amiga que te conté dijo una nerviosa Ángela

-Sí claro tu amiga y su búsqueda de hombres

-¿Alguien en una búsqueda de hombres? Yo me apunto dijo Tyler

-Nadie busca conocer hombres dijo Bella

-No mientas Bells tu lo harás dijo Ángela

_**0000000000**_

Media hora después y con un perfil más falso que una salsa de nuez mal copiada, Bella tenía ya su perfil hecho…

-Bella, debes comprarte otro celular para este asuntito, nunca sabes quien te hablará dijo Tyler en tono misterioso y recuerda los **tres pilares importantes** dijeron Tyler y Ángela al mismo tiempo

**1.-No pongas tu número de teléfono verdadero ni el de tu casa**

**2.-No te enamores**

**3.-Y mucho menos tu nombre verdadero…**

-¿Si es tan malo esto porque me lo recomiendan? ¿Por qué tantas mentiras? Pregunto una confusa Bella

-Despierta Bells, el mundo esta lleno de fenómenos y de locos, no sabes que encontrarás y mejor estar preparada dijo Tyler

-Además, mi amiga conoció a un chavo que le fascinaba la crema batida y cuando tuvieron una cita, el la llevo a su casa, la desnudo y le embarró todo el cuerpo de crema y luego con la lengua se la empezó a quitar y…

-No queremos detalles dijeron Bella y Tyler

-Viene lo importante, el Nick…dijo Tyler sonriendo…

-Será….Tinkerbell dijo Bella

-No jodas parece de animadora de fiestas susurró Tyler

-¿Princesa?

-¿Corazón roto?

-Será…Dirty Girl…

_**0000000000**_

-¡No te amo!

-¡Vete!....he encontrado la pureza del amor en su estado natural en ella, mi dulce Is….

-¡Shakespeare, la mesa dos se acaba de ocupar! Gritó Richard

Ensayaría más tarde se dijo Edward…

_**0000000000**_

Iba saliendo del estacionamiento cuando…

-¡Solecito! Grito Jacob

-¡Jacob! Me asustaste tarado ¿Qué demonios hace aquí con esas flores? ¡¡¡Y no me digas solecito!!! Y ya te había dicho que no te quería volver a ver ¿no?

-Corazón, por favor, ya perdóname, te amo, sin ti no soy nada, créeme…

Fue el turno de Bella de soltar una carcajada cargada de dolor

-Claro Jacob, me amas tanto que olvidaste llegar el día en que mi restaurant recibía el mayor reconocimiento y sobre todo ¿olvidaste que día es hoy cierto?

-¿Es Lunes?

-Sí, pero es mi cumpleaños, no importa síguelo intentando dijo Bella con sarcasmo

-Pequeña, anda, te invito a cenar, a donde quiera, lo mejor de lo mejor…

-Lo siento, ya tengo planes, pero ¿Por qué mejor no te vas al Exxetter? Te la pasas muy bien ahí ¿no?

-Párale ya Isabella – el tono de Jacob había pasado del dulce al cortante – Exijo saber porque estabas vestida como una fulana….

-No te debo nada ya Jacob, comprende, se terminó, vuelve con Leah, supongo que ella si te entiende

-Pero Leah y yo… lo que viste…y entonces el maldito móvil comenzó a sonar

-¿No era lo que parecía? ¿Vi mal? ¿La imaginé a ella sobre ti besándote tan a gusto?, inventa un mejor cuento y mejor ya contesta tu celular….

-No me dejes hablando solo….Bells…. ¡Isabella!!!!

Tomo su móvil y con violencia contesto…

-¿Sí?...ahhh Leah….corazón….discúlpame amor….es que estaba en medio de una reunión pero no te preocupes, ahora tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti….

_**0000000000**_

_-Hola hermosa…_

_Bueno, ya salió el primero se dijo Bella…_

_Media hora después de haber charlado y hablado por celular con __**"Amadeus"**__, se quedo de ver con él en una plaza a tomar café_

_La plaza estaba llena y vio la foto que traía, __**"Amadeus" **__le había enviado una foto de un chico de por lo menos 26años con abundante cabellera negra y barba de tres días y trató de localizarlo hasta que vio a ¿Eric Yorkie?_

_¿Qué hacía? ¿Se iba?...hacía años que no lo veía y ni sabía de él…pero…_

-¿Dirty Girl? Gritó el muy imbécil….ahora usaba lentes de aumento…sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo….ufff por lo menos no sabía que era ella…ahhh debía dar gracias al adorado fotoshop

_**0000000000**_

-¿Cómo te ha ido con tus citas Bella? Preguntó Talissa como si hablara del tiempo

¿Acaso no existía la privacidad? Se preguntó la interpelada con una mueca de disgusto

-Ehh Tali…. ¿de que hablas?

-No te preocupes Bells, ya se lo de tu ruptura con Jacob, y no sabes cuanto lo siento, yo admiraba tu noviazgo casi perfecto pero bueno, así es la vida y pues a Ty se le salió lo de tu búsqueda del amor, no te preocupes, soy toda discreción…

_¿Talissa la reina del chisme le hablaba a ella de discreción?_

_Mejor se iba a comprobar como andaban en la cocina_

-¿Bells? No te vayas…

_**0000000000**_

-Leah lo siento pero eso que hiciste esta mal cariño

-¿Esta mal pelear por lo que quiero? Lo siento madre pero no te entiendo, siempre me haz dicho que luche por mis metas

-Pero no así Leah, no tenías porque meterte en la relación de Isabella y Jacob y terminar por destruirla

-No mamá, no la destruí, solo le di el empujoncito que le faltaba, además, esa relación estaba destinada al fracaso así que lo siento pero no vas a lograr que me sienta mal, estoy casi segura que fue el maldito entrometido de Seth quien te vino con el chisme ¿no?

-No hables así de tu hermano

-Pues lo siento pero es un chismoso y un maldito traidor

-No te permito Leah que insultes a Seth

-Ahhh pero si permites que el me insulte, si permites que casi babee por la estúpida Isabella, tu también eres una maldita traidora que protege a la inocente Bella…

¡¡¡¡Plaff!!!

En su vida Leah había recibido una cachetada de su madre

-¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme por decir la verdad? Susurró con furia contenida la chica

-Te eduqué para que fueras respetuosa, te di todo, no se en que fallé contigo

-Te diré algo _**madre**_…no volveré a esta casa mientras sigas defendiendo a la idiota de Isabella y grábate esto, Jacob es mío y no me importa nada mientras él esté conmigo y mejor que Seth no me busque…

_**0000000000**_

-No puedo creerlo, esa maldita siempre se sale con la suya, seguro que esta contentísima con su restaurante y sus cinco estrellas….nada le sale mal

-Jess, querida, estas atrasada en noticias dijo una sonriente Lauren mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo

-¿Hay algo que deba saber?

-Jacob ahora es mío dijo una sonriente Leah mientras se sentaba en la mesa y sacaba una foto de ella y Jacob en la pasarela de París

_**0000000000**_

_**¡¡¡¡NUEVO CAPÍTULO!!!!!**_

_**Es tiempo de que Bells comenzará a divertirse…**_

_**Gracias por el buen recibimiento por parte de las dulces lectoras y por apoyar el fic que sigue recibiendo Reviews tan lindos y aunque son poquitos son muy significativos, bien dicen que de lo bueno, poco, hay y bien….**_

_**No dejen de leer y bienvenidas las nuevas lectora que agregan esta historia a sus favoritos y muchos besos a las lectoras que no dejan de leer y dejar sus bellos comentarios y a los nuevos lectores…¿Les sigue gustando? **_

_**Díganmelo en sus Reviews y sigan leyendo mis locuras**_

_**Recuerden,**_ _**sus Reviews son alimento para mi alma.**_

_**Por cierto, un beso aturdidor de parte del sexy Edward, un abrazo gigantesco y encantador de Bella, una sonrisa y un buen masaje del dulce y sexy Jasper, todos los consejos del buen doctor Carlisle, consejos de belleza de Alice, Rosalie y Esme….y por último un dulce beso de Renesme y de Bella…**_

_**Lean **__**Amanecer**__**, esta genial….**_

_**Y después de este testamento….Ciao**_

_**Lynn Cullen**_


	7. Salidas

**6.- Salidas**

_**Bueno, después de todo, he vuelto….no pensáis que lo que había abandonado ¡eh!, no, no, no….solo que benditas vacaciones invernales han llegado a mí y gracias por seguir leyendo y seguir dejando estos adorados reviews que aunque poquitos, bien mereciditos jejejeje….**_

_**Bueno, no se ustedes pero yo, he visto Crepúsculo la película al menos 8 veces y ya mis amigas y yo nos la sabemos desde que empieza hasta que termina y me fascina cada vez que la veo… jsjsjjs, en fin, a leer se ha dicho.**_

_**Besos de mí adorado Edward **__****_

_**0000000000**_

_¿Qué como va mi misión en lo de Hombreriega?...ahí les va_

_Había resultado ser una verdadera sorpresa encontrarme con "Encantador"…_

_¿Qué quien es Encantador?, nada menos que Mike Newton…_

_Ahora era modelo de la marca de Calvin Klein y con su pelo rubio muy al estilo largo y peinado con tono despreocupado y sus ojazos azules, ufff estaba para comérselo, habíamos sido buenos amigos durante la secundaria hacía tanto tiempo_

_Salíamos al café, por un helado, a jugar domino, cartas, amiguísimos de nuevo, pero lo que me resultaba raro era que no intentaba tirarme la onda para algo más…._

_¿No me entienden? Ahh trataré de explicarme…_

_Cuando fuimos a una plaza a conversar, paso un moreno y Mike no lo perdió de vista ni por un segundo y cuando el moreno volteó, Mike le guiñó el ojo y le lanzo una mirada de ¡Quiero Comerte!_

_Después salí con "superman" o Evan, un jugador de futbol americano que solo sabía hablar de yardas y los golpes que había recibido por todo el cuerpo…_

_Estaba"Contador de sueños" alias Kyle, un contador guapo, sí, pero aburrido hasta la médula, hablándome de cuentas, números y estadísticas, ¿lo peor? Meterse un dedo en la nariz y luego analizar la sustancia de su dedo con detenimiento_

_El más divertido, "Guerrero" o Iñaki, un instructor de capoeira, con sus pasos y sus puños al aire, tratando de convencerme a participar en uno de sus torneos cuando yo no podía ni siquiera matar a una cucaracha con el pie…_

_El más interesante, Alessandro alias "Guapo", un modelo de pasarela italiana, tan atento a mis palabras, su cabello negro y rizado con un aire a David Bisbal, divino…_

_Había tanto para divertirse…_

_**0000000000**_

-Ahora inhalen y exhalen y…se terminó la clase de hoy chicos…

_Muchos aplausos infernales y por fin, la clase de spinning de las siete de la mañana a la que Salma la había arrastrado, llegaba a su fin…traté de hacerme entender mientras trataba de que una cantidad decente de oxigeno entrara en mis pulmones adoloridos_

-Se llama Alessandro….y es….un bizcocho

-Uhhh y ¿que te inspira?

Tomé un largo trago de agua

-Bueno sirve para divertirme, digo, no es que me vaya a enamorar, no, claro que no, ¡Vivan las hombreriegas!...

Salma me miró como si me hubiesen salidos dos cabezas

-¿Bella? ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿No me digas que te tomaste en serio todo lo que dijiste en la peda de tu cumple en el bar de Soraya?

-Claro que si, y pienso salir con un montón

-No sabes lo que te pierdes dijo Salma con cara de enamorada….

_Un momento… ¡traición!_

-Mírate, ¡estas enamorada! ¡Nooo! Eres una traidora Salma

-Es Narcoleptico

-No mames Salma eso es peligroso…

-Bella, solo tiene un problema de sueño…no que fuera Narco…solo no puede evitar quedarse dormido así que tengo que trabajar mucho con él….

-Es tan tierno, tu con él en pleno faje y que se te quede dormido, no jodas Salma

-Mira Bells, es monísimo, me gusta y me esta inspirando a enamorarme

-Pues me da weba el amor, es algo tan de cosa del pasado, mejor vámonos…

_**0000000000**_

_La agencia de autos "Silvanos" estaba que hervía de actividad pero yo, yo no iba por un auto…iba por "Hades"…_

_Me le quede viendo a un Maseratti cuando…_

-¿Hermoso no? Pregunto una voz sexy

Allí estaba…alto, moreno, con barba de candado y enfundado en un traje gris de valentino…

-Sí…hermoso…

-Te ves más hermosa en vivo y a todo color que en Internet mi dulce April…y tendiéndome la mano se presento – Rafael

-¿Trabajas aquí?

-Sí, es mi agencia

"_Vaya…dueño de una agencia de autos de lujo…"_

-¿Nos vamos a comer?

-Claro estoy muerta de hambre

_Fuimos a Santinos y ohhh horror…_

_Al llegar, en una mesa estaba el bastardo de Jacob y Rafael con una sonrisa se acercó a saludarlo… ¿yo que hice?...a esconderme se ha dicho….pasados unos minutos, Rafael me ubico en el vestíbulo y alegando dolor de cabeza se canceló la comida…_

_**0000000000**_

_Unas horas después frente a mi lap y con una copa de whisky en las rocas, fui formando una carpeta para cada tipo con el que fui saliendo, además de incluir una foto y un informe detallado de su personalidad y de nuestras salidas, como me reí al escribirlas…_

_**0000000000**_

Estaba en un parque, sentada frente a una fuente con mi atuendo más hippie cuando un pequeño se acercó a mí…

-Hola, ¿Usted es la señorita Dirty Girl?

-Ehh sí… ¿por?

A toda respuesta, el niño me entregó un sencillo ramo de tulipanes

-Se lo mandan dijo el pequeño antes de salir corriendo

Las olí y una genuina risa me salió del alma….tenía tanto tiempo sin recibir flores

Un tipo de cabello largo hasta lo hombros, barba de muchos días, sandalias, pantalones flojos, camisa estampada y una guitarra se acercó a mí

-Oh mi bella Dirty Girl, tan hermosa, yo soy Tizoc….tomo mi mano y la beso muchas veces

-Ahh bueno, yo….esta bien, siéntate

-¿Sabes? Te escribí una canción

-¿A mí? Pregunté con cara de asombro

-Sí claro, ¿la puedo tocar?

-Bueno…

**Princesa de cuento, te busco y te encuentro….**

_Nunca olvidaré a su horrible guitarra_

_**0000000000**_

-¿Saliste con un hippie? Preguntó Ángela con cara de horror

-Sí, ¿Cómo ven?

-No manches Bells, esa gente es peligrosa y apesta dijo Tyler mientras fingía un escalofrío

-Bella, yo tengo unas amigas que vivieron unas cosas tremendas con los hippies comenzó Ángela…

-No me asustes Ang… ¿les fue mal?

-No, la verdad que les gusto, son tiernos

-En eso tienes razón, es bien lindo

-Pero no vas a volver a verlo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, me temo que sí, quede de recolectar dinero con él en el metro susurró Bella mientras se sonrojaba

-Isabella, no me digas que andarás arrastrándote por el metro con un hippie y encima mendigando dinero, ¿Qué si alguien te reconoce? Pregunto Tyler con horror

-Yo te ayudo a leer el tarot dijo Ángela sonriendo

-Amor y paz dijo Tyler antes de salir enojado

-Tyler, espérame gritó Ángela mientras salía corriendo detrás de su amigo…

-Ahhhh ni que fuera algo tremendamente malo dijo Bella mientras comenzaba a leer los pedidos y a checar las ganancias de su restaurant

_**0000000000**_

_Ahí estaba de nuevo con Alessandro, solo vistiendo unos ajustados bóxers negros y sonriendo a la cámara, mmm que cuerpazo se cargaba y yo solo babeando…_

-Van las últimas, ponte más brillo Alessandro dijo el fotógrafo y entonces…

-¿Me ayudas con el aceite? Preguntó mi italiano con esa sonrisita sexy

Vertí un poco de aceite en mi mano y comencé con un par de dedos a aplicarlo pero el tenía otras ideas…

-Así no querida, usa toda la mano dijo mientras sonreía… y de muestra deslizó mi mano por su pecho, hombros y manos… ¿Lo ves?, es más fácil, siente mis músculos, todos duros…

Sí…Alessandro estaba muyyy duro…

_**0000000000**_

_En el teatro Mayfair…_

-¿Edward Cullen? Preguntó la asistente del director

_Por fin tendré una oportunidad se dijo Edward…_

_Le tomaron fotos de todos los ángulos posibles, le preguntaron sus datos y lo pusieron en lista de espera…_

_**0000000000**_

-Ya…bájala…no puedo más….se quejaba Bella

-Una más, vamos Bella, una más…

Por fin, una serie de cincuenta con pesas de diez kilos en cada mano y se sentía morir

-Bella el secreto de esto es encontrar el placer al hacer ejercicio dijo Alessandro, yo dedico cinco o seis horas al día

-¿Acaso estas loco?

-Vamos una serie más…

-¿Qué?...No…no…no…

_**0000000000**_

_**¿Qué tal?...un poco flojo pero ahí vamos, es una vista a la alocada vida de nuestra Hombreriega favorita…**_

_**Ya casi se acerca la parte de Edward…ya saben, uno tiene que probar aquí y allá hasta encontrar el sabor favorito…**_

_**No dejen de leer y bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras que agregan esta historia a sus favoritos y muchos besos a las lectoras que no dejan de leer y dejar sus bellos comentarios y a los nuevos lectores… ¿Les gusta? **_

_**Díganmelo en sus Reviews y sigan leyendo mis locuras**_

_**Recuerden,**_ _**sus Reviews son alimento para mi alma…**_

_**Lynn Cullen**_

_**Besos de Edward, Jasper, Carlisle y Emmett y abrazos sexys de Alice, Rosalie y Esme**_




	8. Ilusiones y decepciones

**7.- Ilusiones y decepciones**

_**¡¡¡Holitas de nuevo!!!... Feliz año nuevo, Día de reyes, día de rosca y todo lo que haya pasado….como ven ya estoy de vuelta aquí actualizando esta loquera mía, gracias por los reviews dejados, por las que agregan esta historia a sus favoritos y por las que la continúan leyendo, son un amor, muchos besos y abrazos y… ¡a leer!**_

_**0000000000**_

_Chatroom de Dirty Girl…._

_DogLover dice:_

_-Hola hermosa, ¿que haciendo?..._

_Dirty Girl:_

_-Pensando en que ya es hora de que nos vayamos conociendo…_

_DogLover:_

_-¿Te parece bien mañana?_

_-¡Perfecto!...oye… ¿Por qué DogLover?..._

_**0000000000**_

_¿Soy estúpida? Nooo….bueno, sí, pero solo un poco…_

_¿Qué demonios hago en una perrera?...pronto llegaría mi respuesta_

_**0000000000**_

**-¿Y aquí viven más de dos mil perros? Pregunte con asombro**

**-Sí, así la gente que lo desea puede venir a adoptar el que más le guste respondió Chris mientras sostenía a un enorme maltes blanco en sus brazos y yo le hacía mimos al perro…**

**-Y…dime Chris, ¿vienes aquí todooos los fines de semana?**

**-Así es, no falto nunca, los perros son mi vida, son los seres más cariñosos, amorosos, leales de todo el mundo – mientras decía eso, no dejaba de abrazar y besar al maltes…por cierto…¿no lo quieres adoptar?**

_Nooo….solterona y aparte con un perro como única compañía…_

**-Ehh lo voy a pensar dije con la mejor de mis sonrisas**

**-Bueno, basta de perros por hoy, ¿te apetece ir a comer…o…pedir pizza y rentar una película? Pregunto Chris un poco inseguro**

**-Me parece bien lo de la pizza**

**-¿En serio? Pregunto un tanto incrédulo…**

**-Sí…**

_Más tarde me arrepentiría…_

_**0000000000**_

_La película: sobre el arte del apareamiento de los perros…una detallada exclusiva sobre lo que hacen los perros y las perras cuando andan en celo…que soberbio…_

_La pizza: hawaiana con trozos de salami…_

_El aderezo: una docena de perros repartidos en el sofá, en el piso, al lado mío…_

_El postre: Chris a mi lado, ¡olisqueándome! _

**-Que rico hueles – y me lame la mejilla… ¡iugh! – en serio que rico hueles, me gustas mucho**

**-Eh sí, aja…**

_Vuelve a lamerme la mejilla de forma grotesca y no aguanto más_

**-Ehh ¿Qué te pasa?**

**-Me fascinas, hueles tan bien…y de nuevo trata de lamerme**

_¿Qué hago?_

**-Ehh se me hace tarde, me tengo que ir…y sin mas recojo mi bolso y salgo huyendo…**

**-No te vayas… ¿te puedo llamar?**

_**0000000000**_

_Sonrío, mi restaurant no puede ir mejor, todas las mesas están llenas…hora de revisar correo…_

_Más pedidos, reservaciones, todo marcha bien….vayamos a mi página favorita…_

_Perfil de citas y…las fotos de Mike, Evan, Kyle, Iñaki, Alessandro, Rafael y Chris aparecen…son tan guapos…_

**-¿Estas saliendo con los siete? Pregunta Ang con tono incrédulo **

**-Ángela, ¿no te han dicho que espiar esta mal?**

**-Nooo responde la aludida**

**-Bueno, sí…estoy saliendo con los siete dije mientras me sonrojaba**

**-¿Con los siete juntos?**

**-Nooo…obviamente salgo con ellos por separado, me volví Hombreriega por estos hijos de la tostada….**

**-¿Qué te volviste que? Pregunta Ang**

**-Hombreriega…**

**-¿Sabes? Yo tengo una amiga que se acostó con cinco al mismo tiempo**

**-No me digas…supongo que le encanto dije yo con todo el sarcasmo posible**

**-Nooo…eran pocos responde Ang con cara de desilusión**

_**0000000000**_

_Edward estaba preparando un café en las rocas para un cliente importante, no esperaba ver a su hermosa jefa Isabella en todo el día…pero los dioses le sonrieron…allí estaba ella, se acercaba hacia el mientras hablaba por su móvil…_

**-Hola Edward buenos días, ¿Cómo va el negocio?**

**-Bien señorita Isabella**

**-Nooo, dime Bella…**

**-Claro… Ehh Bella… ¿quieres un café?**

**-Sí por favor…**

_Le pediré una cita se dice Edward…es ahora o nunca…_

**-¿Oye te puedo preguntar algo? Dice el chico**

**-Claro Edward dime…**

**-Yo…**

**-Hola hermosa….es Sam quien abraza a su mejor amiga**

**-Sam…ambos sonríen**

**-¿Sabes Edward? Sam es una de las pocas personas que me preparan mi delicioso café con menta**

**-Vamos llegaron unos menús nuevos que necesitan tu aprobación**

**-Bueno pero que sea rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo hoy…**

_Allí se esfuma su oportunidad…parece que Isabella no es para el se lamenta Edward…_

-Haber galán, dame un expreso rapidito dice un preponte que lleva un traje que grita dinero por todos lados

_**0000000000**_

Sam le muestra los menús, ella los aprueba, es todo…

**-¿Te parecieron bien?**

**-Geniales Sam, pero me tengo que ir, van a pasar por mí**

**-Bien, te acompaño Bells…**

En la barra esta Rafael…

**-Llegas puntual**

**-Como siempre dice Rafael mientras la saluda con un beso en la mejilla**

**-Rafael, te presento a Sam**

**-Encantado responde el chico**

**-¿Nos vamos? Pregunta Rafael**

**-Claro, solo pasamos un momentito a mi casa dice Bella**

**-Nos vemos Edward se despide Bells**

**Rafael se toma rápidamente el expreso**

**-Bien galán, te lo debo dice el tipo mientras se aleja ante la mirada atónita de Edward**

Vaya…otro pretendiente para Bella…y mientras se lamenta su suerte, ve que Bells olvidó su móvil

**-Hey Sam, vuelvo en unos minutos dice antes de salir corriendo con el móvil en mano**

_**0000000000**_

_Rafael y Bella entran al portal cuando de pronto el chico empuja suavemente a la pared a Bells y…_

**-¿Qué pasa? Pregunta sorprendida la chica**

**-Esto….y comienza a besarla…**

_**0000000000**_

_Edward se dirige rápidamente hacia la casa de su jefa y la escena que lo recibe lo deja paralizado…_

_En la entrada del portal están Bella y el tipo trajeado en pleno beso…_

_¿Para que hacer el ridículo? Mejor se va….Sam podrá devolverle el teléfono en cualquier momento_

_**0000000000**_

_¿Qué? ¿No le ataron las manos de pequeño a este tipo?_

**-Con calma Rafael…esto va muy rápido…**

**Pero el no parece oírme y trata de meterme la mano debajo de mi falda…**

**Con todas mis fuerzas lo empujo**

**-¿Qué te pasa? **

**-No, la cuestión es ¿Qué te pasa a ti?, no hay chica que se me resista**

**-Oye pero yo no soy una facilona**

**-¿Y entonces para que chateas? ¿Para que me traes a tu casa?**

**-Vine solo a recoger mi bolso idiota**

**-Sí claro…mejor me voy…**

**-Bien, eres un imbécil…**

_**0000000000**_

**-Sam, terminó mi turno, me tengo que ir**

**-Claro Edward, nos vemos mañana**

**-Oye Sam…la jefa dejo olvidado su móvil, se lo das cuando venga dice el chico mientras le entrega el móvil **

**-Muy bien, se lo daré y…suerte**

**-Gracias responde Edward**

_**0000000000**_

**-Te odio dice una rubia mientras sale llorando del teatro Mayfair**

**-Lo siento, dije actores profesionales, no principiantes dice el director de la obra…bien, ¿Quién sigue?**

_Edward se acerca tímidamente mientras entrega sus papeles_

**-Oye disculpa, ¿Dónde se estrena la obra?**

**-En Venecia responde el director**

**-Vaya…responde Edward con tono de sorpresa y anhelo**

_Ay que ver con que facilidad se sorprenden con un simple viajecito dice entre dientes el director…._

_Los papeles de Edward estaban en orden, solo tenía que esperar su turno…_

_**0000000000**_

_Por fin, mi turno, el teatro solo para mí…las luces enfocándome, los productores en sus posiciones…tenía que deslumbrarlos…_

_-¿Nombre?_

**-Edward Cullen**

-¿Experiencia?

**-Muy poca….**

_**0000000000**_

_Vaya, esto ya no me resulta divertido…eh conocido infinidad de patanes que solo buscan sexo sin más…yo busco divertirme pero… ¿a que precio?_

_Checo el correo de la paginilla y tengo 22 correos sin leer…más patanes que conocer…_

_De pronto una contenta Talissa entra en mi despacho como un huracán…_

**-Te traigo una propuesta maravillosa dice mientras me entrega una carpeta**

**-¿Nuevo platillo?**

**-No, algo mejor…se trata de una pareja de recién casados que al ver lo bien que te va con este local, compraron uno ellos y quieren que te encargues de la decoración, pisos, telas, todo….no tendrán tiempo de verte, solo te dan el dinero y conviertes el local en una maravilla como esta y si funciona, serán tus socios… ¿Qué te parece?**

**-Una maravilla…siempre he querido tener por lo menos dos restaurantes**

**-Bien...el caso es que tienes que decorar el local como si fuera tuyo continuo Talissa**

**-Vaya gracias…que buen proyecto Talissa**

_**0000000000**_

Salma y yo estábamos tomando un rico café en las afueras de la ciudad, tenía una buena noticia que darme

Llevaba misteriosa desde que llegamos al restaurant cuando de pronto deja caer un juego de llaves frente a mí y sonríe

-¿Y esto?

-Me dio las llaves de su depa

-¿Estas loca, llevan poco tiempo saliendo y ya te quieres ir a vivir con el?

-Nooo todavía no pero la neta es el hombre más lindo que he conocido

-Me sorprendes Salma, ¿Tu aún no entiendes verdad?...no puedes confiar en ellos, todos los hombres son una mierda

-Haber Bella, ¿Cuántas veces le diste oportunidad a Jacob porque creías en el amor, y porque estabas enamorada?....miles…y aun así te rompió el corazón…Bells tienes que aprender a aceptar las perdidas, solo así puedes encontrar ilusiones nuevas…

-Bien Salma pues te felicito por ti y por ver que tu si lo logras… y me tengo que ir, ya se me hizo tarde

_**0000000000**_

_**¿Largo? Naaa**_

_**Espero que les guste**_

_**No dejen de leer y bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras que agregan esta historia a sus favoritos y muchos besos a las lectoras que no dejan de leer y dejar sus bellos comentarios y a los nuevos lectores… ¿Les gusta? **_

_**Díganmelo en sus Reviews y sigan leyendo mis locuras**_

_**Recuerden,**_ _**sus Reviews son alimento para mi alma…**_

_**Lynn Cullen**_


End file.
